


W twoim języku

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Derek nie umie mówić o uczuciach, Light Angst, M/M, Werewolf Derek, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Betowała naturalnie strzalka14, której bardzo dziękuję :*





	W twoim języku

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14, której bardzo dziękuję :*

Derek zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co znowu chodziło jego chłopakowi. Stiles od rana był nienaturalnie cichy i mało aktywny. To było dziwne, nie słyszeć jego gadaniny, ciągłych uwag dotyczących zmiany kanału i komentarzy odnośnie jego wyborów programów. Chłopak nie odezwał się nawet słowem, gdy przełączył na Animal Chanel, gdzie akurat leciał dokument o wilkach. A to już samo w sobie było alarmujące. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze wręcz buchające od Stilesa kłęby złości i irytacji, które zmusiły do ewakuacji z salonu nawet tak wytrwałego zawodnika jak Peter.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi wreszcie o co chodzi? - Nie wytrzymał po kilku godzinach.

Stiles tylko obrócił twarz w jego stronę i uniósł do góry jedną brew. Nie otworzył nawet ust, żeby mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Stiles? - Brew chłopaka uniosła się jeszcze wyżej.

\- Kochanie? - Spróbował innym sposobem, na co do uniesionej brwi szatyna dołączyła druga. - Stiles, do cholery, czy możesz wreszcie ze mną porozmawiać!?

\- Przecież cały czas z tobą rozmawiam - powiedział wreszcie nastolatek.

\- Nie. Nie odzywasz się do mnie od rana. Ilekroć coś do ciebie powiem, taksujesz mnie wzrokiem bez żadnego słowa. Tylko dzięki swoim wilkołaczym zmysłom, jestem w stanie powiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. To nie takie trudne, gdy większość zapachów w pokoju przytłumiła ciężka woń złości.

\- Derek, przecież rozmawialiśmy cały czas, tylko, że w twoim języku.

Zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

\- No, no, no! - Stiles pokazał palcem na jego twarz. - No i właśnie o to mi chodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Widzisz, jak to fajnie się rozmawia z kimś, kto próbuje gadać z tobą wyłącznie poprzez poruszanie brwiami? Koleś, to jest totalnie pokręcone. A najgorsze jest to, że rozumiem większość z tego, co chcesz przekazać.

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś.

\- Tylko tyle dałeś radę z tego wyłapać!? - Stiles wyrzucił ręce w górę i westchnął głośno, wyrażając tym całą swoją frustrację.

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył. - Tylko nie wiem w czym jest problem. Skoro mnie rozumiesz, to po co ta cała szopka?

\- A jak myślisz? Nie wszystko da się przekazać za pomocą samej mimiki twarzy.

\- Co na przykład?

\- No nie wiem... Dajmy na to to, że mnie kochasz? Dobrze byłoby wreszcie wiedzieć, że to nie jest jednostronne uczucie. - Policzki Stilesa oblały się szkarłatem, a sam nastolatek skulił się i odwrócił twarz zawstydzony. Derek wstrzymał oddech i zamarł z uchylonymi ustami. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślisz, że bylibyśmy razem, gdyby mi na tobie nie zależało? Myślałem, że to jasne od samego początku. Jesteś dla mnie ważny.

\- Ważny. Jaaasne. - Nie wiedzieć czemu chłopak tylko bardziej się skulił i od niego odsunął. Zapach wstydu, bólu i rozpaczy uderzył w nozdrza Dareka i zapewne ściąłby go z nóg, gdyby już nie siedział.

\- Stiles?

\- Chyba będę już leciał do siebie. Ojciec powinien niedługo wrócić - powiedział z rezygnacją nastolatek, podnosząc się z kanapy. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę.

Czysty strach osiadł na skórze i kościach Dereka niczym szron, wywołując nieprzyjemny dreszcz i gęsią skórkę. Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie, gubiąc uderzenie. Niemy krzyk zamarł mu na ustach, a wilczy warkot w gardle.

Jedyną rzeczą o której mógł myśleć, było to że Stiles chciał go opuścić. Jego gadatliwy, zabawny, słodki chłopak go zostawiał. Bo myślał, że w sercu Dereka nie było dla niego miejsca. Bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedział mu, jak bardzo cudowny, wspaniały i wyjątkowy był w jego oczach. A zasługiwał na to. Zasługiwał na to i na wiele więcej. A zadowolił się nim. Złamanym i zniszczonym alfą, który od początku ich znajomości traktował go, jak worek treningowy, wyżywając się na nim. Wyładowując swoje frustracje i rozterki. Stiles sprawił, że ponownie zaczął czuć. Uśmiechać się. Zmotywował go do działania. Stworzenia watahy, która nie była tylko pojedynczymi, niezależnymi jednostkami, a drużyną. Rodziną. Był jego światełkiem w tunelu. Podporą i motywacją w czasie tej wyboistej drogi, którą musiał pokonać. Zawsze był z nim. Na dobre i na złe. Zawsze u jego boku, by podtrzymać go, gdy się zachwiał, by złapać za dłoń i poprowadzić, gdy zboczył z drogi. Jego kotwica. Jedyna osoba stojąca pomiędzy nim, a rozpaczą i szaleństwem. A teraz zamierzał go zostawić. Samego. Pozbawić swojego ciepła i miłości. Pozostawić w ciszy i ciemności. Z daleka od domu, którym były jego objęcia i ciepłe uśmiechy. Dłoń na ramieniu w chwili zwątpienia. Głośny śmiech ogrzewający jego serce. Dyskusje i przekomarzanki. Słodki smak ust i doskonałość alabastrowego ciała pod jego dłońmi. To wszystko miało zniknąć. Rozwiać się niczym piękny sen. Znów miał powrócić koszmar samotności i wieczna noc w jego duszy, pozbawionej słońca. Bo Stiles odchodził. Opuszczał go, czując się niechciany i niekochany.

Derek wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i zacisnął ją na rękawie koszulki chłopaka ze strachem i desperacją. Niczym tonący chwytający się liny ratunkowej.

\- Derek, to... - Słowa zamarły na ustach nastolatka, gdy na niego spojrzał. I Derek nie miał pojęcia, co Stiles ujrzał na jego twarzy, ale cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że chłopak szybko i bez słowa usiadł mu na kolanach i przytulił go mocno, jakby chciał dostać się pod jego skórę, stać się z nim jednością.

Derek odetchnął głośniej, orientując się, że wstrzymywał oddech. Jego całe ciało drżało, czy to z szoku, czy to przerażenia. Nie wiedział.

\- Już dobrze. - Stiles przeczesał palcami jego włosy i pogładził go uspokajająco po głowie. - Już dobrze. Nigdzie nie idę. Słyszysz? Zostaję. Nie zostawię cię - szeptał mu do ucha spokojnym, kojącym tonem.

Derek objął chłopaka sztywnymi ramionami i ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Dopiero zapach Stilesa i jego bliskość sprawiły, że jego ciało się rozluźniło. Oddech Dereka unormował się i uspokoił. Zapadł się w objęcia swojej kotwicy, zaciskając ramiona wokół wiotkiego, chudego ciała mocno, a zarazem delikatnie, nie chcąc wyrządzić nastolatkowi krzywdy.

\- Mój. - Było jedynym, co w tamtej chwili było w stanie wydostać się przez jego ściśnięte gardło.

Stiles tylko na to prychnął i pocałował go w czoło. Zapach ulgi i radości wypełnił powietrze wokół nich. - Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi tego wcześniej? Naprawdę będziemy musieli popracować nad twoimi umiejętnościami komunikacyjnymi. A tak dla twojej wiedzy, nie zamierzam odpuścić w sprawie wypowiedzenia przez ciebie tych dwóch słów.

Derek uśmiechnął się, szczerze szczęśliwy i z głośnym cmoknięciem pocałował swojego chłopaka w usta. - Jesteś mój.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o takie dwa słowa mi chodziło. - Chłopak przewrócił oczami. - Ale na tą chwilę powiedzmy, że wystarczy. I żebyśmy mieli jasność. Ty też jesteś mój. Zamierzam cię zatrzymać, ty gburowaty i antyspołeczny sourwolfie.

\- O nic innego nie proszę.


End file.
